


Love go to home !

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Défi n°5: Votre personnage se retrouve en situation de handicap ! Physique ou mental, à vous de choisir : de même vous pouvez choisir de traiter ce handicap du point de vue du principal intéressé, ou d’une personne extérieure. Votre texte devra faire apparaître les mots « pomme » et « glace »
Relationships: Gwen Stacy & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy





	Love go to home !

**Author's Note:**

> Défi n°5: Votre personnage se retrouve en situation de handicap ! Physique ou mental, à vous de choisir : de même vous pouvez choisir de traiter ce handicap du point de vue du principal intéressé, ou d’une personne extérieure. Votre texte devra faire apparaître les mots « pomme » et « glace »

Harry était malade depuis qu’il avait pris cette fameuse potion verte dans les labos de son père, Norman Osborn. Désorienté et handicapé mentalement à cause des effets néfastes de ce produit, Harry ne se sentait pas bien depuis un certain temps. Il demanda de l’aide à la sœur de Parker, Mélusine, et uniquement à elle. 

« Harry, tu es malade ? Tu prends cette chose depuis combien de temps et pourquoi tu fais ça ? cafouilla-t-elle dans la chambre de ce dernier. Harry ? Insista-t-elle, en lui prenant les deux mains de ce dernier, inquiète et soucieuse. Tu m’entends ?  
―Parce que mon père voulait un homme fort dans cette famille, je suis un crétin.  
―Ton père est simplement un égoïste, Harry. Il ne se soucie de personne, même pas de sa propre famille. Je suis désolée, si j’ai mal agi avec toi, ces derniers temps… »

Une larme coula sur la joue de celle-ci et Harry l’essuya avec un geste délicat :

« Ne le sois pas, j’ai négligé mes amis aussi, ces derniers temps.  
―Moi aussi, j’ai pensé qu’à mes jobs pour aider ma famille mais j’ai envoyé quasiment tout le monde bouler aux lycées et dans mes autres activités….Dit-elle.  
―Ne t’inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas en colère, ils le comprennent.  
―Tu as sûrement raison Harry, souffla-t-elle, je n’ose même pas retourner au lycée, j’ai la frousse d’aller en cours, demain.….Je ne veux pas t’abandonner encore.

―Ne t’inquiète pas, mon père veut qu’on parte tous les deux à la montagne pour notre traitement et oublier un peu Spider-man, ce crétin d’araignée.  
―Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ton père me laisse partir avec toi, Harry.  
―Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je sais qu’il te fait peur, je ne suis pas naïf, Mel…  
―Tu vois comment que j’ai peur de ton père ?  
―Ton regard, les tremblements que tu as depuis plusieurs jours, ça explique tout.  
―Harry, s’il te plaît. »

Interrompu par le père de ce dernier, la voix froide de Norman Osborn fit tétaniser la sœur de Parker sur place. Elle ne bougea même pas et resta muette comme une tombe, pratiquement. Cachant son bras derrière son dos, elle ne montra pas ses tremblements envers son bourreau quotidien. Ce dernier continua à jouer un double-jeu et dit d’une voix ferme et déterminée. 

« Je dois te parler en privé Parker. Dit-il, en ayant le regard froncé.  
―Papa, je veux qu’elle reste ici, si tu as quelque chose à dire ça sera devant moi, simultanément que tu le veilles ou non. Insista son fils en se levant faiblement.  
―Bien comme tu voudras mon fils, entama-t-il en fermant quelques instants les yeux, je voulais t’offrir simplement ce voyage car tu étais la seule qui allait voir mon fils pendant qu’il n’était pas bien mais je vois que tu hésites à cause de moi. »

Mélusine vit rouge mais garda sa colère pour elle afin de ne pas décevoir Harry encore une fois. Elle ne se laissa plus dominer par Norman Osborn, la brute de cette ville qui tétanise tout le monde ainsi que les plus faibles.

« Monsieur Osborn avec tout le respect que je vous dois, entama-t-elle en sentant les mouvements de Harry derrière son dos elle continua de dire sa façon de penser, je trouve que vous avez un cœur de pierre envers votre fils et votre entourage. Vous n’avez aucun respect envers les gens qui vous aiment, principalement, monsieur. Désolée, Harry mais il fallait que cela sorte. Je ne pouvais plus le garder en moi. Vous ne m’effrayez plus, monsieur Osborn. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. »

Il sourit : enfin quelqu’un de son niveau !

« Bien enfin quelqu’un qui a du cran pour me parler comme ça dans cette ville, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de paille de la jeune lycéenne téméraire. Je t’ai tout arrangé avec ta tante May, elle est d’accord pour que tu partes quinze jours à la montagne, elle a dit que tu travaillais un peu trop en ce moment. 

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec un air étonné sur le visage :

―Pardon ? Je doute que tante May sois d’accord, je suis l’aînée de la famille et…  
―Peter se chargera de la maison ne t’inquiète pas. L’annonça-t-il.  
―Hum, j’irai vérifier ça tout à l’heure..  
―Tu penses que je mens encore ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry ?  
―Hum, vous savez monsieur Osborn avec tous vos magouilles et vos tactiques en guise d’homme d’affaires, je mets toujours votre parole en doute, monsieur.  
―Très bien, je te ramène chez ta tante pour tes bagages. Harry, je veux que tu restes tranquille cinq minutes dans ta chambre, d’accord ?  
―Non, je veux partir avec vous, je veux rester auprès de Mélusine !

Osborn soupira :

―Très bien, comme tu voudras, je vous attends dans la limousine. »

Sur un ton froid et glacial, Norman quitta la chambre et écouta la conversation derrière la porte des deux jeunes gens. Il n’eut plus d’emprise sur elle, malheureusement car elle a pris le dessus grâce à Gwen Stacy. 

« Tu as su répondre à mon père, tu es incroyable !  
―Bah, on dirait bien que j’ai mangé du lion ce matin, Harry.  
―Tu es incroyable Parker, c’est pour ça que je t’ai choisi au lieu de Gwen.  
―Gwen est ma meilleure amie Harry, tu es sure qu’on peut partir sans rien leur dire au passage ? J’ai peur qu’ils le prennent si mal…. »

Le baiser d’Harry stoppa la peur de Mélusine en quelques secondes et elle lui promit de l’aider pour son handicap durant ce séjour à la montagne et à la verdure.  
Une fois rentrée à la maison Mélusine vit ses valises près de l’entrée et vit le sourire de May sur le visage de celle-ci :

« Profite de tes vacances, ma chérie, tu le mérites…  
―Mais tantine May, tu es certaine ? Te laissais avec Peter, c’est indécent…  
―Ca ira ma puce, crois-moi, enfin je l’espère. Occupe de toi un peu, tu me le promets ?  
―Promis, tante May tu es géniale ! Tu es la meilleure des tantes !

Elle prit la valise et tomba légèrement contre la porte d’entrée mais se redressa aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait. May rit et Peter descendit des escaliers et manqua le départ de sa sœur. Sa tutrice se tourna vers lui et vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de Peter, son neveu. Mélusine put enfin aider Harry a surmonté sa drogue contre la globuline verte et son handicap musculaire car la potion a eu des effets secondaires. « Harry est comme une pomme, il renaît comme l’art d’un pommier qui fleurit à chaque fois lors d’une fin presque heureuse » pensa-t-elle en le regardant dormir dans le véhicule de monsieur Norman Osborn, « Ensuite, la glace dans le cœur de monsieur Osborn commença à fondre. »


End file.
